Angel of Death
by SophiaPhantom
Summary: Frey, a monster from another world fell out of the sky and found some of the first few people to treat her like a human.


It began with falling, she fell out of the sky with tears in her eyes. The falling didn't bother her yet she's was terrified for what could happen to her new home. She hit the ground back first, in a dark alley on a pile of trash she cried as she stood brushing the garbage off of herself when she looked forward and saw a boy looking back at her.

"Are you alright?" she wiped the tears from her face.

"I'm fine."

"Here why don't you come inside, you'll catch a cold." she didn't realize till then that it was raining.

She went inside with him, if she just ran he would ask more questions, she had to alter her memory of her.

The walked inside what he called home, it was a small cafe with a wooden bar and matching stools and a few small booths. He wrapped her in a soft towel, and they sat across from one another in one of the booths, she looked down at the table.

"Why were you out there?" she said just sat there shaking, the shaking turned to crying, and then that became sobbing. She was sobbing uncontrollably and he ran around the table and held her in his arms rubbed her back and did his best to comfort her. She just cried through the night even when the tears stopped she continued to cry eventually she cried herself to sleep. He carried her up stairs to the attic of the cafe where he lived and laid her down onto the futon.

The next day she woke before him and sat up to find a black cat with a white belly and bright blue eyes, staring at her. She scratched the cat carefully behind it's ears.

"If only I could tell him the truth."

The cat rubbed up against her hand. She stood up and walked across the room and down the stairs to find the cafe open with an older man behind the counter, an elderly couple in one of the booths and a young girl on the computer at the counter. They didn't notice her so she went back up stairs and pretended to be asleep.

I slight nudge 'woke' her

"Hey, how are you doing?"

"Better, I guess"

"Do you want something to eat?" she was starving felt a little shaky even.

"Yes, please."

They went downstairs to the cafe, the elderly couple was gone as was the young girl and the older man behind the counter from before was there looked at her, he looked stressed but there was a kindness in his eyes.

"Do you like curry?"

"What's curry?" they both paused for a moment but the old man smiled and turned around, and walked over to a large pot.

"Are you telling me you've never heard of curry?

He took a plate that had white rice on one side of it and filled the other half with a brown stew with large chunks of vegetables, and meat. It smelled amazing with a warm yet complex. He sat the plate down in front of her with a large spoon. She picked up the spoon car. efully and took a big bite, it tasted better than it smelled. She broke composure and wolfed it down, the vegetables, meat were cooked perfectly, which was all in a creamy yet spicy broth. She ate it all up within seconds, and looked up at the older man his eyes were wide, her face had curry all over it, when she remembered what he taught her

"Slow down, there's no need to eat so quickly, you're getting it all over your face."

She started to wipe the curry off of her face a he handed her a napkin.

"Thank you, curry is very good."

"When was the last time you ate?"

She paused thinking

"Fifty four hours ago, maybe more."

"You're not sure?"

"No, If it's okay could I have more?"

He smiled "Of course you can, just try to wear less of it."

She ate the next plate a bit slower and this time only got a little on her face.

"Thank you for the food, it was very good."

"Can we ask you a few things? You don't need to answer if you don't want to."

"Ok."

"What's your name?"

"I, I" she took a deep breath. " I don't remember." a lie.

" Do you have a family?"

"I don't know." tears were rolling down her cheeks as she shook trying not to cry and holding onto the lie that she remembered nothing.

"It's okay, here." he handed her a small delicate white cup it was full of a hot Brown liquid "Drink, trust me it's good."

She looked at the boy then back at her cup he had the same drink in front of him. The cup had a small loop on the side for what reason she couldn't tell. She looked at the cup some more when the boy said

"Here like this." he picked up the cup by the looked and took a sip. "Just be careful it's hot." She carefully picked up the cup and took a sip it was warm and happy, it was a little sweet but calming.

"Very good."

"Glad you like it. Now if you'd like you can stay here until your memory comes back or you get something else figured out." Why? Why, was all she could think why would he care about me when we just met?

"Will that work for you?"

"OK." most likely a lie she would have to leave them eventually.

"Alright I am Sojiro Sakura, but you can call me Boss."

"I'm Akira Kurusu".

Then a girl walked into the shop she was the girl on the laptop.

"Is everyone still coming over?" She saw noticed her and said "Is this the girl you told us about?"

Akira responded "Yes."

She walked up to her and said in a nervous voice

"I'm Futaba Sakura." and ran upstairs

The Boss laughed

"Don't worry she's always like that."

Eventually others showed up, Ann Takamaki, Ryuji Sakomato, Yusuke Kitagawa, Makoto Mijima, Haru Okumura, and Goro Akecki.

They all sat around a table .

They all went upstairs to talk and she told them about her false amnesia,

"We could try taking you around town and see if you remember anything." said Ann.

"That could work." She had to learn about this world, this was probably her best bet.

"Well," said Ryuji " We gotta think of something' to call you, it'll be weird if we just called you 'You'."

"He has a point." said Makoto

They all sat thinking for a moment when she said

"Frey, I don't know why but that is all I remember." Akira spoke

"Okay, Frey"

They walked around an area called Shibuya the went to a mall, crepe shop and an arcade. Frey just told them she remembered nothing. Then they went to a park, shrine, and a church they went all over the area but she just said the same thing over and over 'I remember nothing'

They took a break and went into a diner as they sat there and talked all day admirably it was fun. Then Goro spoke

"If you don't mind could we try one more place today?" Frey responded with

"Okay, where?"

"A hospital, if you don't remember anything there then we could get y out checked out see if it's a medical issue." What was hospital? Medical? She just wanted to know what that meant.

The decided to go to a mall back alley doctor. They all walked up into the waiting room it was kind of cramped so Futaba, Ryuji, Makoto, and Ann waited outside.

Frey's legs froze she began to hyperventilate and shake. When Haru said

" Frey are you alright?" that is when she turned to leave she was sweating the smell was to much like that place. She walked out as fast as she could. She stumbled a bit down the steps. She was pale and incredibly nauseous, Ryuji was the first one to see her stumble out, he ran over and helped support her.

"Woah you okay there?" Makoto felt her forehead.

"She's burning up we should get her back inside."

"NO." Frey said in the toughest tone she could manage

"I'm not … going back … there."

She spoke in between breaths

"Let's go back to LeBlanc." Futaba said quickly "I'll go tell Sojiro." She ran back to the cafe. Ann told the others what was going on while Ryuji and Makoto helped her walk back to LeBlanc. She only had a blank look of terror in her eyes.

"Are you feeling any better Frey?" Yusuke asked

"A bit."

"Did you remember anything?" Goro asked her but something was off about his tone, it was subtle but it almost seems like his friendly demeanor was a lie.

"Scraps. I knew the smell, I had to leave." she hated lying so much she was lied to so much in the past she detested lies, but how could she tell them the truth of herself, then she heard a meow. She saw the cat sitting on the table everyone looked a little shocked for a second but the Futaba ran over and picked up the cat, hugging him tightly saying

"There you are Morgana!"

They all pet the cat much to its dismay, Frey only smiled and looked to the floor. She wanted to tell the truth so badly but would they accept her they would most likely fear her. When someone's phone rang, it was Goro's.

"Hello this is Goro Akechi……. yes ….. A new case?... I'll be over soon." she heard the other end, despite him walking over to the other end of the room.

"... I told you to not to use names ……. We have a new target…..I'll give the details to you in a more secure location."

The Akechi turned back to the group

"I have to go a new case came up, sorry." he went to get his bag and turned to Frey, he knelt down so he was eye level to her.

"I'm sorry to have caused you distress, Frey please let me know If there is anything I can do to help you." he still had the same time as before, an oh so subtle lack of empathy.

"Okay" she didn't trust his offer one but but thought it could be useful eventually.

Without another word he left the cafe.

They were all sitting around the table chatting about various subjects Yusuke was sketching away saying he had a flash of inspiration. Time went by and it got late all of the others left except for Yusuke who was still drawing. Yusuke almost missed the last train but just managed to make it and now it was just her and Akira.

"I have school tomorrow, I'm most likely going to be gone all day."

School, school it sounded familiar but still unknown.

"Okay." Shortly after that they went to bed. Frey took the couch and after some tossing and turning anger eventually fell asleep.

It wasn't peaceful, it was dark, cold and full of despair. At first she could move freely and she saw a distant light and began to run to it but it never got closer. Something tripped her that is when she realized she was naked, she tried to stand but when she was in a kneel chains wrapped around her pulling back to the floor. Her limbs were painfully pinned behind her pressing up against the cold tile. To people walked up to her panicking she struggled against the chains while they approached her, it was useless as her binds only became more secure. When they got to her the floor raised bringing Frey about a yard above the ground one of them grabbed her head while wrapped a strap around it now she couldn't move at all. A retractor was placed in her right eye holding it open, and a pair of forceps held her eye in place preventing it from moving. A long syringe was placed just over her pupil and began to put it in her eye. All she could do was scream.

"NO PLEASE DON'T"

She shot up on the couch dripping in a cold sweat and breathing heavily.

"Its okay just a dream, just a dream." She whispered to herself over and over again she went downstairs to the bathroom and splashed water on her face. Looking at the mirror she studied her small face, the bags under her eyes seemed to get darker every day. There was a knock on the door.

"Frey?" it was Akira's voice "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" another lie "I just have a hard time sleeping that's all."

"Was it a bad dream."

"Something like that."

"Do you want to talk about it?" yes

"No I'm fine." he didn't believe her one bit.

"You can talk to me, if you want me to keep it a secret from the others that's fine. I don't tell them if you don't eat me to." she hated lies more than anything so she wanted was to tell the truth but would they still trust a monster?


End file.
